Guns and roses
by wrecked apocolypse
Summary: chapter 11 is up! Royai...Riza and Roy found out some interesting information about Fueher Bradely, and Riza is a Stripper! Oh the Humor! Read full story here! Will update A.S.A.P! No OOC I promise!
1. Invitation

**Invite**

Hurray it's my 1st full metal fanfic. Enjoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riza Hawkeye had just finished a very hard day of work. She came home and let Black Hayate outside.

"What a day. I feel bad leaving Roy at the office, but he said he had something important to get ready for." She said as she flung her keys on the table.

"Hmm. What's this?" Riza let her hair down as she talked to her self.

She opened a white envelope and took out the contents.

The letter inside read:

_Lieutenant Hawkeye,_

_Tomorrow night at eight' o'clock there will be a meeting I hope you will attend. Wear civilian attire. Since you've worked so hard lately, I've decided to give you the day off tomorrow so just show up at the meeting._

_Your commanding officer,_

_Roy Mustang _

_P.S… A skirt would look awfully nice. ;) (Winking Smiley Face)_

She closed the letter and smiled at the mini-skirt comment, and the fact that she was getting the day off, she really never made a laughing comment around the guys, but she always thought it was sort of cute and maybe flattering that he wouldn't give up on the skirts.

"I guess everyone in our division got one of these from Roy, so I'll see you tomorrow Roy." She said sleepily as she made her way to her bedroom.

She really hadn't ever told anyone, but the reason she'd stayed with Roy was because she found him to be the best looking man she'd seen in a long time, and he was caring, and charming.

Meanwhile in Roy's office…

"I hope she got my letter. She probably thinks it's a standard issue like I send out every year, but little does she know, the flame alchemist has another trick up his sleeve."

He got his coat and walked off.

The next day, Riza relaxed and slept for most of it, it was good to finally get a lot of rest.

Roy was in his office slaving away with the paperwork that was usually Riza's job, but he was abnormally happy today, and everyone at the office seemed to notice, but they thought it was eerie and didn't ask or really talk to him for the whole day.

The fact that if anyone came close to his office he'd nearly kill them didn't help his reputation for the day either. He was definitely hiding something in there.

The eight' o' clock hour was steadily approaching and Riza was all ready for the 'meeting'. She drove on through town, until reaching Central. She got out of the car and went into the offices, but they were so deserted except for a small dim light coming from Roy's office window.

She placed a hand on her gun, but she didn't draw it. She went up to the door and turned the handle. She opened the door and noticed that there wasn't anyone there, but she saw that Roy's chair was turned around facing his large bay window. There were candles lit all around the room, and in the middle was a small, table with some food on it, and to the other side there was a very large couch with some blankets on it and a few pillows.

She drew her gun thinking that something was up. Roy turned around in his chair, he had a black button-up shirt on that was unbuttoned down to about where the end of his chest, so about half way. To compliment the shirt he wore a pair of khaki casuals and some brown boots.

He rose and came over to her. As he walked over he said, "It's really not an actual meeting but more like a date."

"Sir…"

"Don't call me that, Riza, call me Roy." He whispered seductively.

"I'm sorry, but it's against the rules for us to be together, Roy. You can't make advances like…" She responded, but was cut short by his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss back, but after he deepened the kiss, she broke it and said, "So what about that dinner?" She was blushing madly.

"Right over here." He said as he slightly skipped on over to the table pulled out her seat and pushed her chair in for her. They ate a very good, and well prepared meal, and after wards Roy stared rather blankly at her.

"Ready for dessert?" he asked as he pulled her up and began kissing her. She stopped and looked at him, "Dessert better not be what I'm thinking of." _But if it is dish out the whipping cream. _ She thought with a mischievous smile that was wiped away, by Roy's lips again.

As he kissed her he said. "I've been waiting for a long time for 'us'."

"Me to."

They drifted on over to the over sized couch, and he laid her down. He got on top of her and kissed her, moving form her soft lips, to her ears then down to her neck. When her shirt was gone, he kissed on down to her stomach, but she redirected his head back up to her lips, so she could remove his shirt. She finally got it off, but she was slightly surprised at how built he was, I mean you could still get a good idea with the uniform on, but this was definitely a plus, to his other attracting features.

She kissed his chest and stomach much like he'd done to her, but she decided to go back to his soft, kind, and accepting lips. After doing 'it', I'll call it, they collapsed, and Riza thought, '_This was the perfect end to my week.' _

A/N: So what happens when they are found asleep together by Hughes? UH-oh!


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

Hello I'm glad I've been proclaimed sum what of a goddess lol. I'm delighted u all like the story. Enjoy this chapter.

r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r

Maes Hughes was always a loveable guy, but he was about to become more loveable to Roy and Riza than ever before.

Maes decided to come in early that morning to check up on Roy. He'd called Roy's apartment, but he didn't get an answer, so that meant he was either dead or at the office.

Maes noticed a very small glow coming from the dark corridors of the offices. It was still radiating dimly from Roy's office.

He approached the office carefully, noticing that the door was lodged open a few inches.

"Is that snoring?" He asked to himself quietly.

He opened the door of Roy's office ever so slightly, only enough to put his head through the doorway. He saw what seemed to be two bodies, but knowing Lieutenant Hawkeye's hearing, he decided against advancing any further towards the couch/bed. Instead he squinted slightly, to make out that it was in fact Riza, as he had first suspected, and Roy to her side. They were half naked except for the blankets.

Maes smiled whole-heartedly, made his way out remembering what he'd told Roy the day before.

"_You know you should settle down somewhere and get yourself a good wife."_

"_Yeah well I've had my eye on someone for a while, but it's only when I become Fuehrer." Roy said with a fainted smile._

"_Well you're young and you have a lot of time, but this girl of yours won't wait forever." Maes stated with acknowledgement. _

"_But on a different note, isn't my daughter Alesia the cutest?" He said waving about an odd twenty million pictures of her in Roy's face._

"Good times," Maes sighed.'but I'll have to keep them hidden somehow, they need their own time. Bradely can't ever know about this, It's my duty as there friend to keep their secret.' He thought while using hand motions as he walked, he accidentally knocked Havoc out with his outstretched hand, but he didn't notice and kept walking along.

Hughes sat in his office and then thought, 'No! what if someone goes in Roy's office?'

"I got to get down there." Maes said as he ran out the door.

When he go to Roy's office however, Roy and Riza were dressed and going about their jobs.

"Whew you guys had me there for a second…" he covered his mouth after saying this.

"What do you mean Brigadier General?" Riza asked with a suspicious glare.

"Umm nothing, goodbye now." He said as he ran off back towards his office. Roy came out and looked at Riza with a smile. Then he asked, "What's up with Hughes?"

"I don't know." She said as she looked up at him.

"In my office, Hawkeye." Roy ordered.

"Yes, Sir." She said as she ran through to his office.

The next thing everyone heard from the outside were giggles. Since Havoc had recovered from his unconscious state, he had to eavesdrop.

"I love you," he heard Roy say and then he heard a muffled sound coming from the inside. He could've sworn it sounded like kissing, but he hurriedly headed back to his post as he heard they were coming.

Later that day at their lunch break Havoc and the rest of the gang were talking, "How bout it? They look too suspicious to leave them alone. We've got to spy on them it's the only way I can ease my mind." Havoc said with pleading eyes. They all nodded yes, and they were back on there jobs.

A/N: Well end of another chapter the next chapter will be good. Next chappie is **_Suspicions and Surprises._** R&R I now accept anonymous reviews. I'd like to send a shout out to Pheonix from the Sun, you rock! Thanx to all my other reviewers. Luv you all (kiss kiss)! 


	3. Suspicions and surprises

**Suspicions and Surprises**

Hello again glad you like it so far so enjoy this chap.

"I can't believe it's been 3 weeks of following them and I've turned up nothing!" Havoc said in a loud whisper.

Havoc soon heard Roy call Riza into his office again. He ran over to the door to try and listen. He heard, "my apartment at 8:00 tonight." He had a grin on his face, now he had a lead on his "case."

That night he closely followed behind the two as they walked out of the office. Once they were outside Roy put his arm around Riza. Havoc may have sufficient evidence now.

He followed them until they came to Roy's apartment. Roy opened his door and they entered, little to their knowledge havoc was just behind the corner. Havoc had followed them, and now he just had to figure out how to follow them thus far.

'I guess I'll just have to wait it out. If she doesn't come out before tomorrow then I've got my proof.' He thought as he waited and waited and waited, and waited some more.

Soon Havoc had fallen asleep. He tossed and turned, and suddenly he felt a nudge; it was an old woman who he suspected was the keeper of the apartment complex.

"Get outta here you drunk!" she yelled as she whacked him with her broom. "Ow, ow! Hey now old hag. I'm not a drunk, I was just waiting out here for someone, so lay off will ya?"

"Whatever young'n." she said as she waddled down the hallway.

'Damn women. What did I ever do to them?' Havoc thought.

He rubbed his head and decided to go back to his own house. 'Well I've got my suspicions.' He thought as he accidentally walked into a beautiful woman, although she was beautiful, she didn't look quite alive, and besides that she had a tattoo above her breasts. She was dressed in all black, and she had jet-black and wavy hair.

"Excuse me miss. I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you like that." He said with a bit of charm in the back of his throat.

"Are you in the military?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"O no reason, just I could tell from your uniform. Some people call me Lust." She introduced.

"Havoc's the name." he said with a grin.

"So now that the introductions are through I think I'll kill you." She said with a deadly smirk.

"Wait. What?" he asked, frantically fumbling for his gun.

She thrust her long nails at him. He barley missed them, and the funny part was is that they went into Roy's wall.

Havoc heard a scream from the inside and then heard scurrying foot steps. Hawkeye came out first with her brown undershirt on and her pants, guns in hand, followed by a shirtless Roy, with his Alchemic gloves in his hands. The fingernails were swiftly flung again, this time nearly hitting Riza, but lucky for her Roy pushed her to the floor. Roy launched himself back up and stood in front of Havoc and Riza. Roy muttered, "Homunculi."

Havoc quivered, if there was ever a time he wanted a light, it was now. He had totally forgotten about the incriminating evidence he had finally gotten on Roy and Riza.

"Why are you here?" Roy asked.

"To find the Philosophers stone of course; I've already taken out the Fullmetal Alchemist. So what makes you think you can stand in my way? Or wait I'm talking to the legendary Flame Alchemist; this could be a good work out after all." She said as she prepared to charge at them again.

Roy yelled, "Where is Fullmetal!"

"The prison laboratory, he was about to make a philosophers stone, right then and there, but he didn't have the heart to kill those innocent people. You'd better hurry if you want to save him, chances are, he's holding on to hell's gates." She smirked.

"Riza, Havoc go now I'll have to take care of her. Find Fullmetal ALIVE!" Roy yelled.

"But sir…" Riza objected. "No buts. Just go! Bring Ross along with you as well. Hurry!" He commanded.

"Well now this could get interesting. I may end up counting how many alchemists I can kill in one night." Lust mused as she ran towards Roy.

But before she could reach Roy, a dagger like object flew and scraped her face. 'Hughes.' Roy thought.

Sure enough, Hughes came running down the hallway. "You ok, Roy?" he asked casually.

"Ya, she's really nothing I can't handle." Roy called back with his usual smirk.

"Roy, you'd better catch up with Hawkeye and Havoc. I heard what happened to Ed, and I think he could use all the help he can get." Hughes said while dodging the swift moving Homunculi's attacks. Roy nodded and went on out with his newly acquired shirt and trench coat in hand. He ran off, leaving Hughes.

"That's a sexy tattoo you got there babe." He smirked.

He threw another dagger at yet another fast approaching Homunculi, Envy. It missed, but it bought him some time to get away.

Get away, he did. He ran as fast as a bullet freshly fired out of a gun. He caught up to Roy.

"Roy?" he asked, while breathing hard.

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep moving. Hurry. Hawkeye and Havoc can't be that far." They ran some more before they reached the prison, unfortunately for them the Homunculi were following them closely.

When they arrived, Riza and Havoc were helping Ed and Al get out, Ross was also helping Havoc pick up Alphonse. Roy helped them all get back to HQ.

The Homunculi arrived a little too late, so they all got away safely.

A/N: Ok so maybe not my best chapter, but it still isn't that bad. It's kind of a set up of things to come. The next chapter, will have the big surprise parts and will be much funnier. This one was more serious and had more action, so all I can say is I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Surprise Surprise!

**Surprise Surprise**

The last chapter took a little while to think up because I'd originally planned for this scenario you're about to read to happen instead, but I wanted a little bit about fullmetal in there. Ed rocks as we are all aware of, so just enjoy this chapter. Love to all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A few more weeks had passed after the incident with Havoc and the Homunculi, and Havoc was going to keep his mouth shut about Riza and Roy because they saved his butt back there, so he owed them.

Although Havoc was going to keep his mouth shut, it wasn't going to save Roy from someone.

You see for the past week or so, Riza hadn't been herself. She was sick a lot, but she always showed up for work, and to top off her sickness, she would be strangely happy somedays and then the next day be snapping people in two with her words, as to say she was very angry with people.

Hughes had some suspicions being as he has a wife and a **Child. **'wait child. Nah she couldn't be… O boy.' Hughes thought.

Riza Hawkeye called for Roy into his office. Unfortunately for Roy it wasn't one of her good days lately. She slammed the door behind her.

"ROY!" was heard followed by about three shots.

"What! What did I do wrong, Riza?" he yelled back from behind his desk.

"I'm pregnant, buddy!" she yelled. Unfortunately for them both now the Fuehrer was just outside Roy's door.

He barged in Roy's office.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Oh my God, sir, she's very sick. I think she's hallucinating. I think she should go home, don't you, Sir?" Roy asked as he went over to Riza and held her as if she were going to fall any minute.

"…" Riza was speechless. 'What is he doing I'm not sick. I'm pregnant.' She thought.

"Well I see you are just doing what is right I suppose. She's your first lieutenant, so you do as you see fit, but one more outbreak like that and I'll have you both questioned, understood?"

They both nodded.

"Well then, sir, I request that we may leave now." Roy said as he began walking to the door. Riza played along as it seemed to be better than actually telling the truth.

"You may. I'll be seeing you both here tomorrow, oh and I expect to see a report about those bullet holes in your office, Roy, by tomorrow."

"Yes Sir," He replied as he saluted and carried Riza outside.

As they passed Havoc in the hallway, Havoc gave them a look like; my mouth is shut, look.

Roy and Riza were walking down towards Riza's house. Riza turned and looked at Roy.

"You know you're probably going to pay for that ugly cover up back there. We both probably will once the Fuehrer finds out it was a lie."

"Yeah but I've got my suspicions that Bradely had something to do with those homunculi attacks. Thus saying that if he gets caught before us then we won't get in trouble." He stated with a grin.

Roy continued to walk Riza to her house. Once they arrived, he put her straight to bed, and said, "You'll need your rest if you're going to be back at work tomorrow. By the way, tomorrow try to cover up your sickness. We wouldn't want anybody finding out the truth." He kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen.

"Do you think you can hold any food down, darling? Because if you can, I can make something for you!" he yelled to her bedroom.

"Yeah I guess, maybe some soup." She said bluntly.

"Soup it is." He mumbled as he snooped around the cabinets.

Riza sat in her bed and rubbed her stomach. It was flat for now, but she knew it would not be long before she would have to start hiding her growing figure.

Roy finally found a can of soup, put it in a pan, and turned on the stove. He added some ingredients and when the soup was done, he took some to her.

Roy went in and saw that she was asleep, so he gently shook her.

"Wake up. I've got some food for you." He said sweetly.

"Hmm… oh yeah sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired." She apologized.

"It's fine. You know you don't have to worry about me bailing out. I'll take responsibility for you and _our_ baby. I want to be here for you." Roy stated.

"Good for you, because you know I'll hunt you down if you back out, right?" she asked grinning while gripping her gun tightly.

"No that's not really why, it's because you're the first person I've ever truly loved. Sure, I have seen girls who were my type many times, but everytime I had a date, it was you I thought about. When we first started working together, I thought you would be an easy girl for me to have, but as our relationship grew into more than just a partnership in the force but to a friendship. I started to realize that you were not how I had first predicted at all. You were the one girl that no matter how hard I tried I could not have. Then I realized another thing. You just didn't want to betray the code of the military, by falling in love with your superior, but nothing ever stops me from my goals." He said as he held her hand.

She kissed him fondly; she must have found it touching. She could tell that Roy really meant that.

"By the way, from now on you are no body's body guard. I'll be doing whatever protecting needs to be done." He smiled weakly.

Roy had been working very, very hard this week, and he was exhausted.

He climbed over her and on to the other side of the bed. He lie down beside her and fell into a comfortable slumber.

Riza smiled, and stroked his hair. She looked over at her soup, but maybe she wasn't so hungry any more. She too nestled down beside Roy and fell asleep.

A/N: O boy I didn't mean to make it a mushy chapter, but I hope you all like it. I worked hard developing the scene in my mind before I actually wrote, and after some revisions here it is. Ta Da. I think next chapter will a regular office chapter, but I'll make it funny. I hope you enjoy the story so far. R&R plz… Love you all.

Chow 4 now!


	5. What a Plan!

**What a plan!**

A/N: Sorry it has been a while, but enjoy! 

Riza sat at her desk all day as usual. She did paperwork that day, or at least she was supposed to be doing her paperwork. Instead, she sat at her desk daydreaming about her future with Roy and_ their _baby.

After dreaming a while longer, she noticed that it was steadily approaching the lunch hour. She went into Roy's office like any other day, but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked into the office a bit, waiting for him. She suddenly felt a set of strong arms wrap around her from behind. Along with those arms came a series of kisses up her neck. She smiled, but then he hugged her too tight. The hug didn't help her sickness she was going through with her pregnancy. The slightest push to her stomach would send vomit running from her mouth.

"Roy? Let go or I'm going to be sick." She said softly.

He let her go without protest, knowing her current condition.

"So where were you?" She asked.

"Out getting these," he stated as he held up a bouquet of roses.

A smile touched her features as he leaned in to kiss her.

They shared a passionate kiss; that was until Hughes came through the door.

Roy broke apart abruptly, cursing under his breath.

"My God Hughes, did knocking ever occur to you?" Roy blurted.

"Well no, but anyway, I rounded up some information like you told me to on the Fuehrer, or rather Havoc got the information." He laughed.

"Just get on with it." Roy said while messaging his temples.

"Yeah, well he is said to be traveling to a near by strip club called Lady Pussy right after work today. Havoc told me he will be meeting with who we believe to be one of his accomplices."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Roy inquired.

"Well I'm sorry to put you both in the field, but it's time for a little under cover mission. Roy will be acting as a bartender, while Riza will be a….. gulp stripper." He claimed.

Riza nearly collapsed. She didn't know the first thing about being a stripper.

"I don't know how to be a stripper." Riza gasped out in horror.

"Well you've obviously got seduction skills, I mean Roy got you pregnant. That's all you really need." He stated the obvious.

"Roy?" she asked coldly.

"Hmm?" he looked up from his paperwork.

"What have you been gloating about?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He grinned.

"So our sex life isn't out of the ordinary? Boy I'd hate to see something out of the ordinary." 'Idiot' she thought.

"Sorry dear, but something so good shouldn't go undiscovered." He whispered in her ear.

She couldn't stay mad at him with that tone. She smiled as she moved to where their foreheads touched.

"Ahem… guys let's get on with the mission. Now Riza your alias will be Jennifer, but you will be known as Sugar lips at the club. Roy, you will be known as Patrick, you obviously don't need another name, and I will know as Andy; Havoc will be accompanying us for back up, and he will be known as Rodney. I will be acting as the club manager, and Havoc will be a spectator just there to see the show." Maes grinned widely at Riza.

"I swear to God Hughes, one look at her and you're dead, got it. Oh and would you like to die as original recipe or extra crispy?" he grinned back sternly.

"Roy, one look at any other woman and you'll die at my hands. Would you like a bullet through the heart or head?" She laughed.

He acted in mock pain as he grabbed his heart and spun around his chair.

"We'll go ahead and leave now, so we can get all put together. Go home get a shower and meet me at the Mocha Café on 2nd street at 10:00 tonight." Maes suggested to the door.

A/n: Sorry if it was short this time, but I wanted to take the plan into action in the next chapter, **_Strip Tease_**. I hope you enjoyed ths one, my sis couldn't stop laughing which of course she's a dork any ways. Lol. Luv to all. R&R plz!

Chow 4 now.


	6. Strip Tease

**Strip Tease**

Well I'm glad that this story is so funny for you all. Enjoy:) Slight **spoilers** if you know the characters, but don't know how they are involved.



Riza and Roy went to Roy's apartment where they freshened up a bit before their meeting with Hughes at the Mocha Café.

"This had better be worth it Roy." She said coldly.

"Hey I'm not any happier than you are about having to do this. You flaunting yourself in front of other men is not what I wanted either. If we had another way I would take it in a heart beat." He stated as he went over to Riza and held her tightly.

"You be careful out there, and if any guy tries to make a move on you, then you yell for me, Havoc, or Hughes. Now let's get going."

At the Mocha Café…

Hughes motioned for them to sit down at his table.

"Ok so I've got a few things here that will aid us in our disguise." He stated as he lifted a paper bag. "But first we're going to have to go to a more private place to talk about this." He motioned to the door.

"Where are we going?" Riza asked.

"To an old warehouse. We can get our stuff on in there."

They walked to the old warehouse where Riza and Roy were handed a few articles of clothing and a wig a piece.

"Now go put that stuff on and report to me at once." Hughes commanded.

Riza went into a small room where she put on a very skimpy dress, and a black wig. Roy went to his own room where he put on a white tight t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a blonde wig.

They came back out to see Maes dressed in a brown wig, a black suit with a red tie, and no glasses.

When Roy saw Riza he could barely contain himself. He caught himself staring a few times, but they just kept on walking.

Hughes whistled when he saw Riza.

"Wow, Riza you're a damn fine woman if you ask me. That dress could make me cheat on my wife." Riza blushed at Maes' comment.

"Isn't there a better way to do this? I feel way too exposed." She stated.

"Yes." Hughes answered.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"No. This is mandatory Hawkeye. You two were the ones that first suspected this so, it's in your hands now. You either succeed or fail and failure isn't an option since Bradely's likely to kill us if he finds out who we are." Maes reminded.

Roy and Riza had never seen Hughes so stern before, he was usually always cheerful, and he was always waving around thouse pictures of his blessed daughter, whom despite the annoyance of the pictures, was adorable.

"okay, we need to get going or else you'll miss your show." Roy grinned evilly at Riza.

"Cram it Roy! No drinking either, need I remind you, you're still on duty." She retorted.

"Hey Babe, I'm only human, so what _accidentally_ creeps into my mouth can't be helped." He smirked.

"And when my gun _accidentally_ creeps into your mouth, it can't be helped." She smiled evilly.

"I'll level with you there." He flashed his boyish grin.

"Stop the riff-raff you two. We're gonna be late." Havoc yelled from the car, cigarette dangling freely from his lips.

"Oh **JOY** I forgot you were coming." Roy stated in bitter sarcasm, emphasizing 'Joy'.

They all got in the car. Havoc really had a lead foot. He sped down the small ever so curvy streets as if he were a professional car racer, or so he must have thought so. Maes. Roy, and Riza were turning green as vomit threatened to make an appearance from their mouths.

"Wooh, we're here. That was a record time. I believe that if you go too slowly in life then you loose too much of it, so speed is always my standard policy." He stated as he stepped out of the car in an almost heroic fashion.

"So that explains why none of his relationships last." Roy secretly whispered to Riza in a taunting fashion.

They went inside where Maes automatically went to the stage, grabbed the mike and said, "Everybody put your hands together for the sexy, luscious, and absolutely mesmerizing, Sugar Lips!"

Roy just started handing out the drinks and looking natural. Riza got on the pole and just started acting stripperish. (hey it's the only way I can describe a pole dance I guess. Lol.)

Roy couldn't help, but stare. Havoc on the other hand was busying himself with the other strippers.

Maes simply walked around the club asking people if they were enjoying their times. He came upon a cloaked figure talking to Bradley, but the strange thing is, is that the figure kept referring to Bradley as 'Pride.'

"So the Full metal has been taken care of right?" Bradley asked.

"Yes," An all too familiar female voice answered, "We believe he is dead, but we have yet to confirm it."

'Lust' Maes thought in horror.

"Roy, I mean Patrick?" Maes whispered at the bartender. Patrick turned around, "What?"

"Lust, you remember the Homunculi?"

"Yeah what about her?" he asked as he poured a drink and shook up a Martini in the other hand.

"She's in league with Bradley, and to my knowledge his code name is Pride. Bradley organized the whole thing to get rid of the Elrics and the whole stone thing." Maes confirmed.

"Good work. Go spy a little more, but don't hang around too much, they could suspect something." Roy smiled.

Riza bowed and walked off the stage. As she was walking, a man grabbed her butt.

"Hentai!" Roy heard followed by a healthy slap.

"Ouch." Roy cringed.

Bradely came up to the bar, "Give me a Corona Light, please." Roy handed him the beer, but Bradley paused, "You look awfully familiar. Do I know you?"

"No I don't believe I've seen you before, sorry, but I've really got to get back to work." Roy said trying to conceal himself as best he could.

"You're right. It's probably just my imagination. Thank you."

"Yeah…Uh…Sure." He responded.

Bradley sat back down and continued his conversation with Lust.

"It really is pathetic that the little military hasn't figured out my secret yet, Dante said they would be smarter than that." Bradley snickered.

All the while they were talking, Maes was jotting down some important information.

Maes got up and motioned to Roy and Riza, that their 'shift' was over. They decided to leave Havoc.

"Let's just leave him, besides, I think I see a woman with him." Maes cheerfully smirked.

Maes decided to walk on home instead of going back to Riza's with the rest of them.

"I'll just go on home, I don't want Gracia too worried about me, you two have a good night." He waved and walked on. 'I've got to get to the bottom of this whole Homunculi thing with Bradley. His secret will be found out.' He thought sternly to himself.

Roy put his arm over Riza's shoulder, "You did one helluva job out there tonight."

"Thanks, what can I say? I try." She blushed, "I rather like that outfit on you Mr. Mustang." She said seductively as she leaned on him.

He kissed her as they walked into her house.

"Maes said that he found out a few things about Bradley. We should have a meeting tomorrow." He said as he untied his shoes, and crawled into bed.

With a yawn and a stretch, Riza laid down beside him. They fell asleep.

'Tomorrow I'll put Shezka (spelling, yikes, lol.) on the case to help me find that information.' Maes thought tiredly as he crawled into bed next to his wife.

A/N: Well I'm not too sure about this chapter, but It's ok. Tell me what you think, you know what to do, click the little link at the bottom please. Luv to all

Chow 4 now


	7. Finally Full Metal

**Finally Full Metal **

If the title doesn't give it away, yes Ed, Winry, and Al will be in this chapter. Enjoy.

E

N

J

O

Y

T

H

E

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

Ed sat glumly on the train, "I hate these trains. You can't get any rest, and they're just so uncomfortable."

"Brother, you're short enough to lie down in your seat." Al told him.

"WhO-yOu-CaLlIn-So-ShOrT-tHeY-cOuLd-FiT-iN-a-SaRdInE-cAn?" He retorted, and he threw punches at his brother.

"Ed, you always misunderstand me." Al sighed.

"EDWARD!" They heard their female friend Winry yell.

"What did I do?" He pleaded.

"SHUT UP, so I can sleep!"

"Yes, maa'm." he saluted. 'I don't want to be hit by that wrench again.' He thought.

"Should we tell her the surprise?" Al whispered.

"Sure why not, Winry, wake up." Ed gently shook her.

"What?"

"We actually aren't going back to Risembool. We're taking a little detour through Rush Valley." Ed explained.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Al confirmed.

Winry did a little circle as she went over to Ed and sat in his lap.

"Winry? What are you doing?" he asked

"Giving you a hug silly." There was a little too much sexual tension in the air to Ed though, or something inside him just snapped. Maybe it was her intense closeness, or him being able to feel her breath, but whatever the case, it shocked Alphonse, and if he had a heart in the armor it would have given him a heart attack.

Ed kissed Winry. It would be recorded in the history books.

Al sat wide eyed, and the hinges on his jaw plate dropped off. He picked his jaw back up and reattached it.

He coughed loudly, as if to get them to quite, but somehow he was not being heard all that well. (Now let us just make Al a little OOC here just for hilarity's sake.)

"For God's sake Ed, give her some air." Al grabbed his hood of the red jacket he wore and tugged him away. Then he threw his large arms up, and went to another seat.

(Ending OOC)

"Wow…" Winry said as she lightly grazed her finger to her lip.

'Whoa, that was the last thing I expected.' She thought.

"Sorry." Ed apologized.

"Oh, for that?"

"Yeah…Umm…look I'm not sure what came over me, but…Umm." He tried.

She scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're not mad?" Ed asked surprised.

"No, I'm actually kind of glad." She stated.

Ed sighed in relief as he leaned his head on hers.



Roy took in a healthy sigh, as Riza and himself walked into Maes's office.

"Hey guys come on in." Hughes gestured seriously.

They each took one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Shiezka didn't show up to work today, so I dug out a few books on my own. Now while I listened to Bradley's conversation with Lust over at the club, I jotted down a few things." Maes said sternly.

Roy became very uneasy in his chair; something just did not feel very good.

"So what did you find out?" Roy asked.

'Do I tell them, or not?' he thought.

"Well there were mentions of Full Metal in their conversation."

"Ok so is that all?" Roy asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Maes lied.

'I have to keep them out of danger or else it's all over. If they go about trying to figure out anything, they could get hurt. I can't tell them that Bradley has a secret.'

"Well, that's about it, so get back to your jobs." Maes rushed them out the door.

"Did he seem to be acing odd to you?" Riza asked.

"Yeah it seems like he's not telling us everything."

Maes sat in his office and sighed heavily, but he heard the door to his office open, as he looked up at someone oh so familiar.



The train came to a hault as Ed gently shook a sleeping Winry to an awakened state.

"We're here." He whispered softly.

They boarded off the plain and onto solid ground, only to be confronted by a person wanting a chunk of Ed.

A/N: Oh the suspense. Sorry to leave ya'll hanging, but I wanted to put a cliff hanger.

Chow 4 Now.


	8. Snooping Around

**Snooping Around**

Hey, I love you people so much. You are the best audience I could hope for. Enjoy this chapter. **EXTREME SPOILIERS!**

**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Riza was setting at her desk thinking about Bradley's involvement with the Homunculi.

'We need to figure this out and quick. On the other hand shouldn't the Elrics be back for their pay check?'

"Hmm? Better go ask Roy?" she mumbled as she got up from her desk.

She suddenly heard a gunshot. She ran in the direction of Maes' office, followed by Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Roy.

When they got there, Maes was lying in a puddle of blood, his blood.

Roy rushed to his side,

"Maes? Maes?" He asked frantically.

"It was her." He said trying to remain calm.

There was about five puncture marks in his right shoulder.

"I scared her off with my gun." Maes told them.

"Who is her, Sir?" Fuery asked.

"If you haven't heard of her, her name is Lust, and she's a Homunculi." He answered.

"Oh yeah you mean that not-so-alive chick with the sexy tattoo?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah," Roy stated, "But she'd have to gain entrance by someone who trusts her. A higher up I'd say. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He turned to Riza.

"Bradley?" they simultaneously said.

"Wait what are we missing?" Falman asked.

"We're going to do a little investigation work, but we need you to watch Hughes." Roy said to Falman.

"Havoc, Breda, Furry, you're coming with us." Roy said.

Everybody except for Falman and Hughes followed Roy to Bradley's office.

"Now if I understand right, Bradley isn't here today, so we can sneak into his office, and…" Roy began but he was cut short by Havoc's inquiry.

"What about that Douglas lady?"

"Havoc my boy, that's where you come in. Woo her, or buy her a cup of coffee, just socialize." Roy stated.

"But, Sir, that's against the code… oh wait I getcha I'm a diversion." Havoc stated.

At the code part, Riza was reminded of her and Roy's baby. A smile graced her features as she realized that for once she betrayed that of which she swore by…the military code, and now she was about to betray it again, by snooping in the Fuehrer's office.

"So what do we do?" Breda asked.

"You, Breda, will snoop with us while Kain will watch for anybody coming from the outside." Roy answered with a smirk; his plan was fail proof.

Havoc entered the room,

"Miss Douglas I noticed you were all alone, so could I interest you in joining me for a cup of coffee on this beautiful lunch hour?"

"I don't know you so why would I want to talk to you?"

"Stubborn bitch…" He muttered before continuing, "Because… On this beautiful lunch hour, we could become good friends, and I find you very attractive." Roy slapped his forehead and pulled his gloved hand down in a squeegee like motion.

"That's against the code." She stated bluntly.

"Well then how about just coffee, I swear I won't do anything but talk." He grinned mischievously.

"Fine." She said as she got up and walked out the door with Havoc.

"Now it's our turn." Roy whispered as he jumped through the office door.

Riza looked at Havoc as he went down the hallway; he felt her eyes' presence on him and turned his head around. He gave her a reassuring smile, so she went through the door.

By the time she got in there the drawers were already on the floor with papers falling from the air. Suddenly at her feet was a picture of the ever so suspicious Juliet Douglas, but she had a different name to the side of her picture along with a profile to the bottom of it. To the side it read Sloth.

She stopped and thought about it. Hawkeye began reading until she came upon the word HIMONCULI.

"Hey you guys better take a look at this." She motioned for them to come over.

"She's a…a…" Breda was speechless, "We gotta help Havoc." He said in a panic.

"No he can handle himself." Roy said.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';'';';';';'';'';';';

Meanwhile at the train station…

Ed and the gang walked off the train at Eastern, but a large man with strange markings on his arm was waiting there.

"Finally another alchemist. I expected him to be a little bigger than this though. Oh well his head will fit better in my hand." He glumly stated.

"Who are you calling…" Ed retorted.

"What do want with us?" Al asked.

"You are state alchemists, true?"

"Yeah what's it to you?" Ed asked angrily.

"I'm on a mission to kill all of the state alchemists I find." He said in the same tone as before.

He reached for Ed's head, but Al quickly stood in front of Ed.

"Al what are you doing? You know I can take him." Ed said in his cocky manner.

"No, I'm tired of people always trying to kill you, and me being pushed away. I am going to stand up for you brother. I owe it to you."

The man grabbed Al's head and shocked it with his alchemy, but it just blew off.

He stood slightly shocked, but he said, "A bound soul, how tragic. A true sin against God." He stated.

Al put his head back on and still stood firmly in front of Ed and Winry.

"What's your name?" Ed asked standing protectively in front of Winry.

"Scar." He bluntly stated as he made his way off from the trio.

"Hey where are you going?" Ed asked furiously.

"I'm not one to back down, but I see you have a purpose in the military, and your brother has a good heart despite having no body, but don't think that I'll take pity on you next time." He walked off without another word.

"Well that was awkward." Ed said as he sweat dropped and put his hand behind his head.

"Let's go get your paycheck, Edward, so we can get to Rush Valley in time for that automail convention." Winry said excitedly.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';;';'''';'';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Back at the office…

It seemed as though Bradley kept portfolios on all the Homunculi he was involved with.

Greed, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride are all seven Homunculi.

"Each made by a failed attempt on human transmutation." Roy muttered.

"Let's get out of here and go check on Havoc. Just now this office gives me the creeps." Breda said.

"Don't be afraid you're with the Flame Alchemist." Roy grinned.

This time it was Riza's turn to slap her face.

They crept out of the office and went down to the break room where, to their horror, they saw Sloth (Ms. Douglas) pinned against the wall as Havoc kissed her lips fiercely. She was KISSING BACK.

Roy coughed loudly, and then every one else began coughing loudly.

They scurried to attention as Ms. Douglas fixed her tussled hair back in place and buttoned her blazer back up.

"Yes well…umm you see… I have to get back to my desk." She said as she hurriedly made her way out of the room.

Roy fell over laughing.

"What?" Havoc asked curiously.

"You just made out with one of the homunculi." He laughed.

"Well she seemed natural to me." He wiped his lips, "All the good women are either taken or evil."

Roy glanced over at Riza and thought, 'Not mine.'

All of the sudden Ed barged through the door yelling, "Honey I'm home! What no parade?"

"Wouldn't matter anyway if we had one because you couldn't see over the crowds." Roy laughed.

Riza gently elbowed him in the side, "Be nice." She said wile laughing.

"What's with them?" Ed whispered to Fuery.

"Umm…" he said, "I don't know."

"What are you two so chummy about?" Ed asked Mustang.

"What do we do?" Roy whispered to Riza.

They huddled and conversed the issue, "I trust him. Don't you?" she asked.

"Fine the secret's out. Riza's pregnant with my child." Roy stated as Maes limped in leaning on Falman as they entered the room.

Ed collapsed.

He woke up to a worried Winry fanning his face. Al of course still had hearts spewing from the background behind him.

"Ed you're awake!" she exclaimed as she bent over and kissed him.

"Oh, look at the shrimp. He's got a girl friend." Roy smirked.

"Why I ought to…"

"Come on Ed don't let him get to you." Fuery said.

"Thanks a lot four eyes." His sentence was ended as a wrench flew to his head.

"You're getting good at ruining moments." Winry said angrily.

Everyone started laughing at Ed including Fuery.

A/N: Phew this one's finally over thank God… I thought my fingers would never stop typing down the words. Sorry if this was ended rather abruptly, but I am going to take off from there next time as usual. I got the idea for this chapter out of the blue. My sis helped me some, but my brain sky rocketed form there. I hope you liked it.


	9. Shocking News and Breaking Water

**Maes' Shocking Revelation and Breaking Water**

After last chapter I'm feeling rather well about the future of my story, let's look at our check list, shall we? 1. Riza still has to drop the baby, 2. somehow gotta put a wicked part about Roy kickin the fuehrer's ass, & 3. haven't really thought about number 3 yet. Lol. It'll come sooner or later. Any way. ENJOY plz r&r! A bit of a **_spoiler_** in this one, but not too much.

Soon after Ed awoke from his unconscious state, Major Alex Louis Armstrong came rushing in the room,

"Sorry I'm late, but these kids are sneaky. They stuck me on the wrong train." He laughed. He turned serious when he saw Ed on the floor, "What happened to him?" He looked concerned.

Fuery replied, "We just got some shocking news."

"Yeah, seems our old buddy Mustang got lucky with our very own first lieutenant." Havoc smirked, but he quickly ran as he saw an enraged Hawkeye running towards him with her guns out.

Armstrong's eyes quickly filled with an expression of romance. Hearts fluttering in the background, he picked up Roy and Riza in a big bear hug.

"The best part is Riza's pregnant!" Maes stated with an overwhelming amount of glee in his voice, "Sooner or later they'll be a little bundle of joy like this, (shows pictures of Elisia), bouncing around their house.

This time Armstrong put Roy down, but he kept Riza and gave her yet another hug. When he let her go, she was red in the face, from not being able to breath and the embarrassment of being fully exploited by nearly everyone on the planet.

Maes sat down at one of the tables in the staff room and said, "Now onto more serious business," he picked up the files the group had stolen from the Fuehrer's office, "I see you've found out a lot of information on the Homunculi."

Armstrong looked a bit puzzled, but he decided this was a good time for a little sideshow to take place. With one quick movement, his shirt was gone revealing the pride of the Armstrong family line, their bodies. His body was muscle on top of muscle, "Do you need an Armstrong's assistance?" He asked in his normal heroic tone.

"Actually another alchemist wouldn't be bad to have in the crew. You could take the place of the Shrimp." Roy grinned a very toothy-grin at Ed.

Ed became enraged as usual and yelled, "You bastard, damn the day you become Fuehrer! Mustang, you'll pay for all the jokes, you'll pay!" Winry and Al were trying to keep him under control.

Mustang laughed and called him a Shrimp three times just to provoke him, since he couldn't get out of Al and Winry's grasps.

Riza cleared her throat, so they could get started on the information again.

A clearly still fuming Ed sat down to listen as Armstrong sat beside him.

"Well we picked up the files of all seven homunculi." Roy stated.

Maes picked up one of the files, but this file had no picture, it just said Pride, but after scrolling through the events of the past week or so, he remembered that name. That was the name that Lust called Bradley at the strip club. This was getting wickedly scary. He knew that if you knew too much about something it was bad for your health, but this had to be the worst thing to know. Bradley was a Homunculi.

Roy became worried about Maes' facial gestures, for he looked overwhelmed, "Maes what's wrong."

"Well I think you guys ought to know this, but it's dangerous to know, so if you don't want to know than I would leave this room." No one left, so he continued, "Bradley is a Homunculi. They call him Pride."

Ed was drinking a juice and he bluntly spit it out on the person closest to him, Roy.

"See I told you, you'd pay." Ed laughed.

A fuming Mustang drew his fingers into a snapping position, and Boom! The staff room was covered in suet along with the members of the office. Everyone gave Roy a disapproving shake of their heads, as Maes cleaned his glasses to continue, "Anyway this may come as a bit of a surprise, and I'm sure you want to warn everyone, but we're going to have to ride this out. We can't tell anyone about this. Otherwise it's our heads on golden platters handed directly to Bradley." They looked over the other files and discussed their plan of action.

"I say we all go on an ambush. The three alchemists can take out Pride while the rest of us go on an all out rampage on the other Homunculi." Havoc stated while taking long drags on a lit cigarette. Strangely enough, no one was minding him smoking.

Armstrong had to disagree, "But who will help Lieutenant Hawkeye stay out of harms way with the baby?"

"Leave it to me." Fuery stated.

"Kain, you're a radio communications officer, not a superhero." Havoc objected.

"I'm still a soldier though. Hawkeye and I can take down that Lust Lady you talk about all the time. I'm sure she's going to be there."

"Fine, Fuery you've got the job, but if you fail, I swear I'll skin you alive twice, once for Riza and the other for the baby. Got it?" Roy threatened.

He took in a big gulp, but said, "Yes, Sir."

"Thanks Kain." Hawkeye thanked.

"Al can take on Gluttony we need the muscle to muscle." Ed suggested.

"Where will this be taking place?" Falman asked.

"In the Fuehrer's compou…" Answered Roy.

A muffled "Roy," was heard coming out of Riza's mouth.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked in concern.

She gripped her stomach.

"Sir, I think her water just broke." Fuery interrupted.

"What?" He ruffled his hair with his hands. He was utterly surprised. (A/N: Wouldn't you be?)

Maes rushed over with a smile, "It's time we go to the hospital."

Armstrong picked Riza up quickly, but gently as he made his way outside.

Riza really did not like having so much attention drawn to her, but when you need it, you need it.

They were in the car as Havoc, the trusted speedster, speed down the road.

Upon reaching the hospital, Mustang brought her out of the car and carried her bridal style out towards the doors.

"Where did they get to?" Ed gruffed as the had just arrived. However he saw that the doors had just shut, so he figured that they went that way. He began marching towards that direction.

"Excuse me young man, but only family is allowed back there." The nurse piped.

"I'm-…their son…yeah their son." He started.

"Well I suppose you look old enough, how old are you ten?"

"FIFTEEN! For God sakes I'm not that short." He retorted.

"Edward let's not get fumed." Winry called back as she had already snuck Alphonse and herself back behind the doors.

She motioned for Ed to come, so he followed.

A/N: I had intended this chapter to be a lot longer, but I think that the next chapter will be pretty good, and I'm sorry for the long update. The next chapter, **_Oh the Intensity of Labor_**- Riza goes into Labor and we should take pity on Roy in the next chapter, Riza's gonna give him quite a beating. On the other hand I really wished it would've been longer, but I figured that I left it off at an O.K spot. R&R plz.****


	10. Oh the Intensity of Labor

**Oh the Intensity of Labor**

A/N: Ok so I'm glad everyone is liking it again. Enjoy this chapter!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Ed, Al, and Winry followed a loud sound that sounded like screaming. It led them to a long hallway filled with the cries of babies.

Meanwhile in the hospital room…

"Roy!" Riza called him to her side.

"Yes, I'm here…yow! Honey you're squeezing my hand." He came to her side like a dog following its master.

"Roy, hand me that gun in my holster right over there." He grabbed the gun and handed it to her.

"What do you want it for?" he asked.

She cocked it and put it to his head.

"Huh? I don't understand. Why are you so moo…," he was about to say moody but decided against it, "Did I mention you look great when you're angry?" he winked and gave a weary almost scared smile.

"Maes," Roy whispered to his friend, "you never said she was going to be this angry."

"I guess all women act differently, bye now." He zoomed off; _things are going to get pretty bad in there._ He thought while running away.

The Elrics and Winry finally found the right room…or so they thought they found the right room.

"We're here." Ed proclaimed as he fell to the floor.

"Ed what's wrong?" Winry asked as she looked at the room, "Oh sorry, ha. Wrong room."

They heard another loud scream followed by the ever so familiar click of a gun.

They ran about three rooms down, and they finally found their room.

"On the count of three I want you to give us a nice long push, ok?" the doctor instructed.

Riza gave a slight nod.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

She pushed, but the baby was not coming yet.

Riza was in pain and Roy had to watch, as he could do nothing to ease it. He grabbed her hand and told her everything was going to be fine.

"Take deep, calming breaths, Miss." The nurse told Riza.

"Now let's try another push." The doctor said.

"Push!" he instructed.

She gave another push, and now you could see the top of the baby's head.

"Good job. Now one more push." The doctor said.

So she gave one more push, but that didn't quite do it, so she gave about two more, and the baby was out.

They cleaned the baby and checked it over before handing it to Riza.

It was at that time the Elrics and Winry arrived.

"Great it's here and we missed the whole thing. Let's go see it." Ed was first to jump in the door.

"Hey Shrimp." Roy greeted.

"It's not like me, but I'll let you off the hook this time since you're a dad, and I want to be a good role model as…her…umm…his…uh…its uncle." Ed proclaimed with every once of dignity.

Winry and Al had small hearts sprouting from their heads as they hovered over Riza and the baby.

"So…is it a boy or a girl?" Ed asked.

"Girl." Riza confirmed.

"Do you have a name?" Winry and Al asked in the same exuberant fashion.

"Hannah Louis Mustang." Roy said, "She'll grow up strong and beautiful…"

Hannah had thick, black hair, much like her father's, and she had black eyes, but they weren't in the form of slits like Roy's, but they were more like her mother's.

Armstrong and Maes burst through the door, "She'll be trained in the Armstrong arts… that is if you would like Miss Riza."

"Uhh…well I don't…"she responded.

"Absolutely not she'll be a flame alchemist just like me." Roy corrected.

"Well… that's uhh…"

"What about Al and I train her?"

Riza was dumbfounded.

"Why don't we let her decide once she gets older?" She suggested.

"Ok." They all agreed.

3 weeks later…

Riza was out of the hospital and our story is back to square one.

"Like I said a while back, we should just go on an all out assault. We can take the homunculi. Just give me a little time with that hot one…Lust, and I'll seduce to kill." Havoc stated.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Fine, I guess if you can get Douglas than maybe you can get her, but mind you, she's a lot smarter than the others." Roy confirmed.

"Trust me on this one chief, she's practically already in my _web of doom_." Havoc reassured while putting an evil emphasis on web of doom.

"We may have a problem though," Ed spoke up, "A little while ago this guy named Scar came after us. He said that he was on a mission to kill all the state alchemists."

"So…" Roy asked.

"So… what if he shows up? God only knows he's spying on us, but on the other hand, I did a little bit of research on him and the markings on his arm, and I found out, from Dr. Marco's research, that the markings have something to do with the Philosopher's stone."

Roy froze at the name, and Riza noticed.

"What's the matter, sir?" she asked.

"That name." he responded still in a shocked manner.

"What about it?" She asked again.

"Nothing…it's nothing." But as he turned he saw Winry, and the flash of her parents on the floor covered in blood flashed before his eyes.

He shook his head clear, and turned back around, "Let's just get back to the plan."

A/N: sorry about the long update, Im really neglecting my other stories though so it may be another long update next time too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was rather short.


	11. Havoc's a Genious

A/n: im sooooooo sorry about neglecting this story…I'm starting character development for my own anime and it's taking all of my time, but today I'm taking a break from it to write another chapter in this. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed last chapter, enjoy this on. Oh and for the big battle scene I'm getting inspiration, from Matodon's Blood and Thunder off their new album Leviathan. It is a mega awesome album so u should check it out if you are into metal, so except to see that song in the near future.

------chapter 11------

That night they had kept up with the planning of their ambush so to speak, but they had yet again come up empty handed with an idea that was both safe and relatively sneaky, as Havoc's plan was brute force, they needed something a little bit brainier.

"Perhaps we should wait and see if we get another opportunity, Sir." Fuery spoke up in the midst of the tense concentration.

"Maybe so, but we may not get another chance." Mustang mumbled still deep in thought.

Havoc glanced over at a calendar, "Actually, there's going to be a Military ball, on the twentieth of this month. That's only five days away, so we should have enough time to make a reliable and fail proof plan, don't you think?"

Maes nodded his head, "But there is one problem with your plan Havoc. How do we get all the other people out of the ballroom and away from any danger, and what about the other Homunculi? Who can say that they'll be there too?"

"They probably won't which is better for us. Havoc you are a genius. You see if we stage some kind of random event that will draw everybody away from the Fuehrer, then we should be able to confront him." Roy smirked, in an almost 'victorious manner.'

"What other Homunculi will be there other than Bradely?" Al asked.

"Ms. Douglas for sure, and if we're lucky we can get rid of Lust. She seems to be the leader of her own little group." Roy answered back knowingly.

Ed yawned, "Well it's getting a little late. We should talk about this later." He grabbed his red overcoat and headed towards the door, followed by Al and Winry.

Meanwhile at the Bradely residence…

'_RING, RING,RING!'_

"Hello," Bradely answered the bedside phone.

He cupped his hand around the receiver and whispered, "Do you have any idea how late it is?" His wife slightly stirred, so he lowered his voice again.

"The Full Metal pipsqueak has just left Military headquarters. Should we follow him?" Lust quietly disregarded his question and got to the point of her call.

"Find out everything you can…there's no reason he should be leaving this late. Follow them and if they catch you, you may kill them, all except for Edward. He is our key remember. Be 'gentle' with him." He chuckled before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" his wife asked.

"Just an annoying salesman." He answered.

Back at Headquarters…

The number of people in the office had hastily dropped as Fuery, Havoc, Breda, and Falman left leaving Maes, Roy, and Riza.

"Well I need to be getting home to Gracia, and I need to see Elisia. G'night guys." Maes said as he made his way across the room and out the door.

Roy looked exhausted, but he insisted on working, so Riza said, "Roy come on we should go home."

She ushered him up out of her seat and towards the door, "But if I don't keep up my work on this then how will Hannah be safe?" he said sleepily.

Riza let out a small laugh at his drowsiness and smiled, "She'll be fine, but if you don't get some sleep then she won't be safe because you won't be there to save her."

(A/N: Gracia babysits Hannah, and they now both Roy and Riza reside in Riza's apartment, Sorry for not saying that earlier. Forgive me.)

They reached the outside, as a cold wind blew through. Riza shivered slightly, so Roy lazily wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Meanwhile with Ed, Al, Winry…

A scurry was heard in the bushses, "Did you hear that?" Al asked.

"It was probably just a cat." Winry assured.

As they kept on walking they heard it again.

"Are you sure because maybe someone's following us?"

"Does that count as finding us?" Gluttony whispered longingly.

"Not yet." Lust confirmed.

Envy suddenly shot off and away from the rest of the group. The others quickly followed.

They followed them until they saw them go into the entrance of a building.

"Damn, we have nothing on them yet, but in due time we will achieve the status of human. We just need to manipulate the boy." Envy piped up.

They all made their way back to their makeshift hideout in an abandoned clock tower.

Meanwhile with Ed and the gang…

"I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed." Al spoke as they entered the hotel lobby.

"I think you were imagining it. Come on. We need to get some rest."

At almost the same time, Roy was being 'tucked in' and Riza was going to bed.

The next five days would filled with intense preparation and hiding.


End file.
